All I Want For Christmas
by EngelMegane
Summary: ... is you. Tsuna found himself celebrating Christmas night alone. And his one wish will be granted in a way he never expected. Oneshot. For Fluffness. G27 AU.


Hello there! EngelMegane here, for my first ever oneshot! This is requested by Fluffness, the person who reviewed for my main story, **A Second Chance**, and has woe my special oneshot story! His/Her preference is a G27 story, preferably a fluffy one. This would be my first time writing a romantic scene between two people, so please take it easy on me! :)

For **Fluffness**-san, I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted. Honestly, I originally wanted to write only fluff, but my writing style seemed to have refused to my wishes because I'm a believer that everything should be balanced when it comes to stories. If there are bad things happening, there should always be a good thing happening afterwards. Following that, a fluffy story would only have meaning if there would be something triggering that special moment. So I apologize beforehand if this isn't to your taste. But I thank you for choosing one of my more favorite pairs, as it became easier for me to write about them. I also apologize for the long wait, the holidays are unexpectedly busy for me, and it's already late, but please read it. :)

Warnings and Disclaimers: KHR is owned by Akira Amano-san. There will be G27 moments, fluff, drama, some typos I may have missed, and possible OOCness. This is a work that contains BL, so please clear off if you're not a fan of it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared out into the darkness outside, quietly watching the snowflakes drift down almost lazily. He was a little lost in thought, not really focusing on his surroundings, chin lightly resting on top of his folded arms, which were on top of the windowsill. He was curled under a fluffy, think comforter, sitting on the long <em>chaise longue<em> in the sitting room (specially imported from France), the fireplace blazing, filling the room with the warm colors of gold and orange.

The house was quiet, the continuous ticking of the grandfather clock in the foyer the only sound breaking the almost depressing silence that surrounded the Italian-inspired home. The brunet sighed and looked away, the inside catching his attention instead. The sitting room had been filled with nothing but the best and the most beautiful decorations, tinsel and garland hanging on the walls and the ceiling, various baubles and trinkets completely covering the towering pine tree that took a fifth of the room, with rainbow-colored fairy lights wrapped around it and continuously twinkling despite the relatively bright room. A pile of still unopened gifts were at the bottom of the tree, row of stockings were pinned on the mantelpiece, all bulging with treats and small gifts just waiting to be consumed.

Seeing the cheerful-looking room, he willed himself to not get depressed that day, not when that night was considered to be one of the happiest holidays of the year. It was Christmas Day, and earlier he had celebrated the occasion with his family and friends in the same room he was sitting in, though now it was marginally cleaned up after the party was over. A fond smile tugged at his lips; he could still remember the party hours before, the laughter, the smiles, the happiness that radiated from each one as he was surrounded by the people he cared for and cared for him. A wave of nostalgia crashed over him, remember their celebration the year before that. It was as happy and as exciting as this year…

Except…

_Ah._ A bittersweet ache twanged on his heartstrings. Despite the joyful celebration, Tsuna knew that there was still someone missing, the person he needed the most to make the family picture complete.

With another deep exhale he turned back to the window, mist forming on the transparent surface as he breathed on it, closing his eyes and trying his best to chase the sudden heartache away.

_I miss you, Giotto. _

And, as if summoned by his thoughts, the phone suddenly rang, making Tsuna jump at the abruptness of it. Quickly standing up (and taking a moment to wrangle himself out of the comforter, he got tangled in it again), he stumbled out of the room and went into the foyer, where the phone was standing on an end table near the staircase.

"_Ciao, bello."_ The blonde's deep, calming voice came in through the earpiece, sounding upbeat, soothing Tsuna immediately, cheeks taking on a delicate shade of bright pink as he held the receiver close, an unbidden giggle slipping past his lips. No matter what the situation, Giotto always managed to make him feel better just by hearing his voice. He suddenly realized how much he missed the other man, wanting to see him, be held by him, to feel his warm body next to his with that gentle, lightly-accented Italian voice murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

"G-Giotto! Don't call me that!" Despite the fact that he couldn't see the older man, being literally miles away from each other, Tsuna still felt embarrassed, both by his sudden thoughts and the way his lover addressed him, face taking on a darker shade of red. He twirled the cord in his fingers, foolishly acting like a girl on the phone for the first time with her crush, but he just can't help himself. Giotto Vongola had always inspired emotions in him that Tsuna didn't even know he could feel for a person.

He loved this man. Truly, deeply, inexplicably so.

The brunet could hear the smile in the other's voice as he replied back, _"__Mi dispiace, angelo."_

"_Giotto!_" The blond had always liked to give him pet names, and had used _tesoro_, _caro_, and _amore _on a frighteningly frequent basis that never failed to make him blush madly, especially when they were both in public. And while it further heightened his mortification, Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to make Giotto stop. He felt cherished, _loved_, when Giotto would turn to him and whisper those words of endearments, and in the deepest, most secret part of his heart Tsuna felt a little flattered and proud that it was _him _that the Italian spoke those words to, and only him.

"Sorry, I'll stop now." He could hear him chuckling, switching back to Japanese, and it made Tsuna redden more, but still smiling, nevertheless.

Giotto Ieyasu Vongola had been his lover for over three years now, though they met each other much earlier, Tsuna when he was fourteen and was still in middle school, Giotto twenty-one and studying as an university exchange student from Italy. The half-Italian, half-Japanese man was the only heir of a multimillion company based in South Italy, The Vongola Corp., ran by his grandfather, Timoteo, and went to Japan to further pursue his undergraduate studies, and was glad to return to his mother's homeland to see it for himself. They met through G, Giotto's best friend and Tsuna's best friend Hayato's older brother, and despite the massive seven year age difference (and the fact that Giotto was attracted at first sight to a boy who was still technically jailbait), somehow they made it work out, the older blonde waiting until Tsuna turned eighteen to finally pursue an official relationship with him.

The acknowledgement of their not so platonic feelings for each other, however, happened much earlier when Tsuna was fifteen, not realizing what his feelings for 'Giotto-nii' meant. At that time he was still called Dame-Tsuna, being inept at sports, the last in his class, generally disliked by the populace of his school and generally being an all-around loser. It was the older blonde that helped him though that hard time, boosting his self-esteem and confidence, making him feel better and putting more trust in himself. There was something in the other's smile that made the brunet's heart skip a beat and hardened his resolve to do better, wanting to make Giotto proud of him for a reason he didn't understand at first. It was because of Giotto's influence that made Tsuna reach out and try to befriend other people, finally meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Reborn (although he hadn't completely forgiven his lover for bringing that sadistic home tutor into his life), Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, and everyone he now considered to be people he cherished deeply.

Tsuna could never thank Giotto enough. The Italian man saved him; in so many ways that Tsuna didn't know where to start. Saved him from his loneliness, from his vulnerability and the darkness of his heart. Giotto was his light, his heart, his everything, and felt infinitely grateful to the gods up above that such a sweet and compassionate man chose to love him completely and irrevocably. Tsuna didn't even mind the age difference between them when he confessed first, finally screwing up the courage to do so on his sixteenth birthday, since only a year was left before Giotto would go back to Italy to graduate completely and start working for their company. He stuttered a half-coherent confession, stared in horror at the blonde's shocked face, and hightailed it out of there before the Italian could answer him back.

The blonde had quickly caught him and tried to answer but by then Tsuna was already half-hysterical, babbling out that it was just a joke and that he shouldn't take him seriously. Giotto just smiled with mild exasperation before pulling him close and silencing him in the only way he knew how.

And the rest, they said, was history.

"_Tsuna?_" The sound of his lover's worried tone quickly brought him back to the present, _"Are you still there?"_

"Ah, y-yes. Sorry, I just got a lost a little in thought." Tsuna leaned back and slid down to the wooden floor, smiling to himself on how far they've gone through. Because he was still a minor they couldn't date openly (Tsuna's father worked in the same corporation, and they knew that he would have an apoplexy if he found out that his boss' grandson was trying to court his still underage son), and was just restricted to quick kisses, cuddling and holding hands. Their respective friends had found out and their reactions had ranged from surprise, happiness, disbelief, to aloofness. Some of them couldn't believe that Tsuna would take an interest in a much older man, and that Giotto was actually a shota-con (The blond had immediately decked the person who said it, which turned out to be G). The Italian had promised to wait until he was eighteen, and when the brunet's birthday rolled around the blonde had wasted no time in confirming the status of their now legal relationship, by asking Tsuna if he would like to live with him in his Italian-inspired villa just on the outskirts of Namimori.

And Sawada Tsunayoshi dared the universe to stop him from saying yes.

"_I'm really sorry."_ Giotto sounded regretful and sincerely apologetic now, making Tsuna return back to the conversation at hand. _"If there's any way I could be there with you–"_

"No, it's all right! I-I completely understand." Tsuna quickly tried to assure the man, somewhat forcing his voice into a lighter tone. Two days before Christmas the older man had been called back to Italy to attend an urgent meeting, one that Giotto absolutely cannot forego. Tsuna knew what he was getting into when he agreed to date the Vongola heir, it really can't be helped that the other was always called back to work if it was urgent, even if it was a holiday. Originally the blonde had refused and had fully intended to stay in Japan until the break was over, and it was only with Tsuna's constant coercion that the older man finally agreed, with the assurance that his lover will be completely fine and that he would try to be back in time for Christmas day. When the time had come to see him off the brunet had to literally push the other man into the plane when he had shown reluctance at the last moment.

The brunet understood, really, he tried his best to be accommodating to his lover's quite busy schedule, but there was a growing part of him that wished he could be more selfish and ask the blond man to stay with him throughout the holiday season. Tsuna knew that if he asked, Giotto would immediately drop his work behind, no questions asked, no objections raised. But he could never bring himself to do something like that. He promised to himself that he would never be a burden to his Italian lover, in any way, especially since he knew the reason of the other man's going to Italy. "I'm fine. How's work?"

"_I booked the earliest flight for tomorrow. The meeting was done earlier than scheduled and I was going to go back already, but Nonno had asked me to stay for the Christmas party in the mansion. And…"_ Giotto paused before he finished his sentence, and Tsuna exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling relieved that the blond wasn't going to finish that thought. Tsuna knew that Timoteo didn't really approve of his only grandson's relationship with him. Giotto was already twenty-eight, and most of the Vongola were expecting him to get married and to have a child to pass on the family business to. Tsuna, being male, didn't have that ability, and knew that was the real reason for calling the older blond back; the old man was discreetly trying once again to make his lover interested in a woman so he could have the great-grandchild he had always wanted. They weren't trying to break them up, the old man simply wanted a biological sire so their line would continue on.

To say Giotto was horrified was an understatement. He adamantly refused to be unfaithful to his younger lover, even though it was Tsuna himself who was trying to convince him to do it, though it hurt him, very much, to imagine his lover with another woman. Tsuna hated that he was the reason that Giotto and his grandfather were slowly drifting apart, though the Italian told him many times he didn't have any fault in it at all.

"_I'm sorry that I couldn't spend Christmas with you."_ He said instead, making Tsuna smile slightly. _"I'll be there early tomorrow."_

"Didn't I tell you that it was fine? It's all right, Giotto. Really." He curled his toes under his pajama bottoms, cradling the phone close to his face. He was awoken exactly at midnight with a phone call from his lover, greeting him a Merry Christmas, and telling him at he loved him with all his heart. That was the only conversation they had until now, and it comforted the brunet to hear the blonde's voice once more, missing it the most throughout the day.

He looked up the grandfather clock, showing the time as half-eleven, 30 minutes more before the next day. "You know, everyone came to the house today to celebrate Christmas with me." He started, sharing with the older man all about his day today, so that he could experience it too, if only with the experience Tsuna had.

"_Really?"_ There was a keen interest in his lover's voice. _"What happened? Did everyone come?"_

"Yeah, everyone came by to say hello." And he told the Italian all about the party, and Giotto proved to be an attentive audience, asking, chuckling, and outright laughing all at the right times. It was one of the reasons why Tsuna loved being with the older man, when they were talking it seemed that Giotto completely focused his attention to him, that he was the only person in the world who he would listen to.

"… And Gokudera-kun was crying in Yamamoto's arms, yelling that Yamamoto hated him and all that he wanted from him was his attention," Tsuna continued, laughing as well, feeling light and comfortable. Having a conversation with his lover like this, it was as if Giotto never left at all. "The way Yamamoto looked was priceless! He looked like a deer caught in the headlights! He took Gokudera-kun home later though, and promised to take care of him until he recovers."

"_They haven't gotten a move on, those two," _Giotto chuckled, clearly amused now, and Tsuna could almost see the crooked, half-lilt on his lips that the brunet found completely charming. _"At least Hayato-kun's honest when he's drunk. What about you, Tsuna? Did you have fun?" _The question was asked in a teasing but gentle tone, sounding genuinely happy for his lover's good day.

"Yeah, it was really fun, though everybody's gone home now." He hadn't meant to say that. The moment it escaped his lips Tsuna gasped and covered his mouth, but the damage had been done. He didn't want to worry his lover, but even though his friends had offered to stay with him for the night, Tsuna didn't want them to miss their own family celebrations, and had all but pushed them out of the front door when night had deeply fallen. Tsuna's parents were on their second honeymoon and had taken the kids with them, and currently still overseas. They sent Tsuna their love, though, and had received various gifts from all of them.

"… _You're alone?"_ Giotto asked quietly, and Tsuna couldn't lie. Somehow, the older man always knew when he did, so the brunet never tried to when he was found out once. And the silence he gave was apparently the answer the older man needed, because he, too, was silent for quite some time. "I-I don't mind it, though." The brunet replied after a while, trying to sound happy, though inside, he was anything but. "You're going home tomorrow, and I really can't ask for anything more."

"_Tsunayoshi." _The tone in which the older man said it immediately made Tsuna pause.

"_What do you want this Christmas?"_

Tsuna knew that he could answer many things. A new car, a new house, an all-around trip in Europe. All of these Giotto would be able to give and more. But there was just one thing Tsuna wished for the most in the world, and it was the presence of his lover by his side, celebrating this holiday with him.

"… I want to see you." Tsuna's voice was barely above a whisper, finally giving in a little to his selfishness, and feeling a tad guilty for it. "I want to be with you. I want to celebrate Christmas with you." His grip on the receiver tightened, feeling his eyes mist over, but quickly blinked them away. He didn't want to cry, not with his lover on the line, not when the older man could possibly figure it out.

Giotto exhaled at last, voice soft, and deeply calming. _"… I see."_

Then the next words chilled the brunet to the core.

"_Tsuna, I need to go now." _ There was a sense of urgency now in the older man's voice, though it stayed as mellow and as patient as ever.

"H-Huh? B-But why!" Panicking, Tsuna pressed his ear harder against the earpiece, his caramel-brown eyes widening, his worst fears now confirmed. It was as if an ice cold dagger pricked his chest, driving deeper and deeper into his cheat until he felt as cold as ice. Had he driven his lover away with his selfishness? By voicing out his wants, was Giotto disgusted at him now that he was asking for the impossible? They were oceans, _continents_ away from each other, and there was no possible way for the blond to travel halfway around the world in time for him to make it on Christmas Day.

"_I'm being called by someone right now." _The deep voice sounded more distant now, getting further and further away from him, somewhere that the brunet might never reach. _"Don't worry; I'll talk to you as soon as I can."_

"R-Really?" Giotto was just being kind, the younger man thought with bitterness, but Tsuna can't help but hope. Perhaps the blond just needed space from him. There was still a chance to fix his mistake. He swore to himself that he wouldn't be a burden to the older man, but now what he was asking was physically impossible. He shouldn't burden Giotto with his thoughts, and now he made his blonde lover worry about him.

"_Yes."_ Giotto was still smiling, he knew. _"Well then, I'll see you soon."_

"G-Giotto! W-Wait!"

"_I love you, Tsuna." _

Hearing the final click and the familiar beeping tone Tsuna slowly let the phone slip from his fingers, brown orbs now filled with distress, as he folded his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his head in his arms. What should he do? All the negative feelings he had been trying to push away now spilled over in waves. He felt cold, alone, lonely, feeling his heart slowly break from the pressure. Their home looked so bleak, so depressing now without the sun-haired, sea-eyed Italian in its premises, showering it with warmth and homeliness. Tsuna fisted the soft fabric of his pajama trousers, trying his best to stem the tears that now cooled his heated cheeks.

_I want to see you. I miss you. I love you. _

He didn't know how much time had passed, but the sudden knock on the door startled him and he looked up, blinking to clear his vision. Checking the clock he saw that it was 3 minutes until twelve, and slowly stood up, staring at the white-painted, mahogany-made front door, making sure that he hadn't simply imagined it. When the knocks repeated itself more persistently this time, he walked towards it, wiping his face, not wanting to face his late night visitor with a tear-streaked face.

Speaking of which… why was there someone outside this late at night? It was snowing, the temperature way below zero, and it was freezing cold. He wasn't that worried about any intruders, they have guard dogs outside and he hadn't heard them bark out loud. Perhaps it was one of his friends who simply forgot something and came to get it; their dogs knew their friends enough to not consider them a threat.

"J-Just a minute." He called out softly, finally reaching the door and placing a hand on the knob. Placing a strained, forced smile on his face (it wouldn't do any good to worry any of them), he opened the door to greet the person on the other side.

"Who is i–?"

"Tsuna."

He stared, his smile quickly fading away. Then his mouth slowly dropped on shock as his eyes widened, a blush once again making itself apparent on his cheeks, hardly believing what he was seeing.

There he was, his golden-haired, blue-eyed Italian, standing in front of him, dressed in his usual pinstripe coat and tie, all under a black, thick, winter trench coat. Black, leather gloves encased his arms and a white scarf hid the half of his face, looking bright pink in the severe cold. He looked worn and weary, clearly exhausted and jetlagged, with noticeable dark circles under his eyes. Snow dusted his tousled, bright yellow hair and travel worn clothes with flakes of white, but the blue orbs twinkled with a merry smile that warmed the younger man faster than the most ablaze of furnaces. He held a gift and a bouquet of tulips in his hands, colored white and red, sparkling underneath the light covering of snow.

Tsuna was still speechless. "H-How…" he asked weakly, his knees almost giving out on him, as he leaned against the door, a hand against his pounding chest. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" He murmured to himself, because gods! It would hurt too much if he was merely seeing a hallucination.

"I wanted to surprise you. I was already at the airport when I called you. I came as soon as I could." The blond man explained softly, the Italian accent still lingering despite his perfect Japanese. It wrenched Tsuna to hear his voice, sounding too real to his liking. Was Giotto there really in front of him? Was this a dream? Or was this all real?

Then, slowly, silently, Giotto held out the bouquet and the gift to his still immobile lover, his sky blue eyes looking straight at him, into his very soul.

"Am I too late to celebrate Christmas with you?" He asked quietly.

It took a moment for Tsuna to understand his words.

Then, everything shattered.

As the clock truck twelve Tsuna launched himself into his lover's arms, feeling his warmth, inhaling his scent, tears of inscribable emotions welling and sliding down his face, unmindful of the crushed flowers between them. He hadn't realized how much he missed this, the feel of Giotto's arms around him, holding him tighter, almost possessively, the heated lips pressing against his hair, the whispered Italian words that flowed into his ears like silk.

"You're here, you're really here." Tsuna didn't know if he was laughing or crying, probably a combination of both. "Oh my god, I thought that–" He choked, not knowing the words to say. He was just so happy that words simply failed him.

"Shh, _caro_. I'm here." Giotto whispered against brown, spiky locks, hands running comforting rubs on the younger man's back as he tried to quiet his lover down. "Did I make it, then?" He smiled, kissing Tsuna's forehead, once again lavishing attention on his wonderful, adorable lover. The brunet hiccupped, cheeks a dark red from both relief and embarrassment, but he wasn't about to let go. Tsuna simply nodded, burying his face in the crook of his Italian's neck, letting the familiar scent of his lover calm him down. He curled his fingers in the wooly material of Giotto's coat. "… You made it in time." His blush darkened more when he realized that he was probably making the older man's coat wetter than it was and tried to pull away, but Giotto was faster, stepping back, though not taking his arms off his brunet lover.

"I should never have gone to that meeting if it meant that you're going to be alone. I'm sorry, Tsuna." Giotto removed his hand from the younger man's waist to gently touch the smooth cheek, following the still wet streak that wasn't completely rubbed away. "I should've refused Grandfather and stayed here with you. I'm so sorry," he murmured his apologies in both Japanese and Italian, peppering the cherry red skin with quick, fleeting kisses. He stroked the skin under his fingers, his thumb reaching out to brush away the remaining tears that gathered in the long, curled brown eyelashes.

He pressed his lips against Tsuna's forehead, making the other man blush darkly. "I missed you, _angelo_." He whispered, puffs of warm breath visible against Tsuna's skin. "So much. During the meetings I couldn't even think straight. I only wanted to come back here with you." He confessed, holding Tsuna tight, letting him feel that steady heartbeat that flowed between them. To some it might have been only flattery, but the way it was said, so genuine and heartfelt, that Tsuna felt himself flattered and self-conscious, already blushing madly from tip to toe.

"I… I missed you too." The brunet admitted, leaning into the comforting warmth, feeling those large hands cradle him tenderly, protecting him, loving him. My god, Tsuna thought faintly, feeling as if his heart was going to escape him any second from now with how hard it pounded and stuttered against his ribcage. Why must Giotto Vongola be so incredibly romantic and sweet? What had he done to deserve this wonderful man?

He felt his chin being lifted up, and Tsuna stared back into those mesmerizing blue eyes that seemed to be alight, even in the dimness. He breathed out to the chilled air, vapor coming out from his parted lips, but he felt hotter than he had ever felt before.

"_Buon Natale, mio amore_." Giotto whispered, looking at him with such tenderness and adoration that Tsuna found it difficult to breathe, unbidden feelings and emotions rising in up in him in the form of clear, pearly tears. He smiled, and instead of greeting his lover back, he said, once he gathered the courage to do so, the words that his Italian lover had never expected him to say.

"_Ti amo_, Giotto."

The older blonde froze, looking down at his brunet, who flushed darkly once he had gotten the words out. But instead of being speechless, his first initial reaction, he chuckled and leaned down, looking deeply into wide, doe-eyed chocolate caramel orbs.

"_Aishiteru_, Tsuna."

Gentle pressure was placed on his lips, his mouth captured in a saccharine, soul-stirring kiss that weakened his knees and all but melted him in Giotto Vongola's arms. It was as if the man never left his side, and he pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and holding on to him like his life depended on it, feeling a pair of arms slide down to his waist and holding him closer, tighter, never letting an millimeter of space come in between their bodies as desire ignited and love flowed in between them as surely as their hearts pounded quickly and fleetingly for each other.

It was still freezing cold, but strangely Tsuna didn't even notice it.

All he could see, hear, smell, taste and feel was Giotto Vongola, and that was the way he wanted it to be forever.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Reviews and commentes will be greatly appeciated. :) Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
